


Shock is One Hell of a Drug

by RobinMediocreFellow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, M/M, Will Solace has Healing Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMediocreFellow/pseuds/RobinMediocreFellow
Summary: Will comes home after a long day of work to find his boyfriend hurt and suspiciously chill about it





	Shock is One Hell of a Drug

"Honey, I'm home!" Will called as he stepped into the apartment. He had just finished his shift in the hospital and was longing for a shower to wash off the antiseptic, bodily fluids that weren't his own and the smell of the subway. 

"Nico?" He called again as he kicked off his shoes. 

"In here", Nico called from the living room. His voice sounded strainded. Will frowned. Something was wrong. Was he okay? Did something happen?

"You okay?" Will asked as he entered the living room. The T.V. was running and the only source of light.

Nico nodded. He was slumped on the couch, his limps draped around him like a rag doll's. His face was even paler than usual, an unhealthy color. His eyelids were heavy, eyes glossy. 

He looked like shit.

"Hey, what's wrong? I can tell you're not okay", Will said sternly. He stepped closer, hanging his jacket over the back of a chair. Nico waved his hand dismissively. He didn't even lift his elbow off the couch.

"I'm okay, don't worry" 

Will frowned. He could tell he wasn't. His itchy scalp ached for a shower but he ignored it. Nico came first, always. 

But what was wrong with him? 

After a moment of thought he sat down next to Nico and held out an arm, almost a little sleepily. Nico stiffly shuffled close and leaned into his side. Will carefully wrapped his arm around him and as his hand brushed over his abdomen, Nico winced. His shirt was suspiciously damp.

"Okay, Nico, something's definitely wrong", Will decided. He looked down at his hand, eyes widening. His palm was bright red and sticky.

Blood.

Crap. In fact, the arm rest of the couch was stained red. How come he hadn't noticed earlier?!  
"Nico, what the hell?!" He pulled his arm away, now wide awake. 

"Oh, yeah", Nico replied, his eyes fixed on the T.V. without actually watching, like he was in a trance.  
"I think I was stabbed on the way home"

"You were WHAT?!" Will shouted out. He jumped off the couch and kneeled down in front of Nico, all his senses on high alert. 

"Stabbed. I think", Nico repeated, words a little slurred.

"You think?!" Will wiped his hands on his jeans and reached out to pull up Nico's shirt.

"It's a blur"   
Nico shrugged, then winced.  
"I met a dracaena on the way home"

Will finally managed to peel Nico's shirt off his torso.  
"Hold this", he ordered and gave Nico the hem of his shirt to hold up so he could examine the wound on his abdomen. Nico held onto it with weak fingers.

The dracaena had hit an artery, causing Nico to lose blood rapidly. He could have probably been dead by now, Will realized. His heart stopped for a moment. He felt sick with fear. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to concentrate. The wound was big enough that he could push two fingers inside if he wanted to (which, of course, he didn't). The edges were rough and frayed. The skin around it was bruised and purple. And there was blood. 

So much blood. 

"Her weapon didn't break or anything, did it?" He asked. "Like there is nothing still in there?"

"No" 

"Are you sure?" Will insisted as he tried his best to stop the blood with his bare hands.

"Yes. One hundred percent", Nico replied through gritted teeth. He was obviously in a lot of pain, even though he'd never admit it.  
“I saw her dagger, it looked fine“

Will grabbed Nico's hands and pressed them to the wound. Blood was leaking through his fingers. 

“I'll be right back“, he said as he jumped to his feet. Nico nodded faintly. Will ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. His mind was racing, his heart pounding. He'd have to stop the bleeding before he could heal Nico and he needed to make sure Nico wouldn't pass out... he should have noticed earlier! 

Will almost hit his head on the bathroom cupboard while grabbing the first aid kit. He tripped over the bedroom carpet on his way back, scrambled back to his feet and ran to the living room. 

Nico had slumped even more. His hands had dropped to his lap, letting the blood poor. His eyes were closed. Oh gods, please don't be unconscious, Will silently begged. He was lucky. When he kneeled down and pressed a gauze pad to the wound, Nico's eyes fluttered open. An outright miracle with the amount of blood he had lost.

"Thank the gods you're awake", Will mumbled. He had to use both hands to hold the pad in place, otherwise he would have taken Nico's hand. 

"I'm okay", Nico mumbled. He did not sound okay. He fucking wasn't. "Don't worry about it"

Will scoffed but didn't say anything. He had to concentrate. He needed at least one hand to use his healing powers, but unfortunately, both his hands were occupied.  
"Neeks, can you hold this in place?"

"Sure", Nico mumbled and laid a shaking hand onto the gauze pad. Blood leaked out. He wasn't applying enough pressure. 

"More pressure", Will told him. He needed to keep calm. Concentrate. Nico did his best to press the pad tighter to his body. It kind of worked a little. Will took a deep breath, flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles.  
"Ready?"

"Is this really necessary?" Nico mumbled.

"You were STABBED! Of course this is necessary!" 

Will laid his blood-stained hands on each side of the wound. He took a deep breath and channelled his father's power. 

A warm feeling flowed through him, from his heart through his veins into his fingertips. A faint glow emanated from under the gauze pad. It got brighter as it spread through Nico's body. Will heard Nico gasp lightly and closed his eyes, channelling more and more of his healing power. Above him, Nico gasped again, then chuckled lightly. Will opened his eyes. A golden glow highlighted all of Nico's veins throughout his body, leading them all together to the wound on his stomach. Will could feel the bleeding stopping, the tissue healing. The wound was closing. With a small groan he sent one last wave through Nico's body, making the wound heal over completely. 

Breathing heavily, Will dropped his hands. He was a little dizzy. This always took a lot out of him. He felt Nico lay a sticky hand on his cheek and looked up. Nico looked down at him, a faint golden glow in his eyes. 

"Thank you", he whispered. Will flashed him a tired smile and climbed onto the couch next to him. Nico slowly peeled the soaked gauze pad off his stomach. The wound had turned into a thick scar, but it was fading already. With every beat of Nico's heart the wound lit up faintly. Will watched the glow fade. He was incredibly tired. Nico noticed. 

"Shower and then bed“, he mumbled, smearing blood on Will's cheek as he stroked it with his thumb. Will managed a weak nod. They slowly made their way to the bathroom, leaning on each other, leaving bloody handprints on walls and furniture. Nico helped Will undress, sitting him down on the toilet seat and swatting his hands away when he tried to stop him.   
“I'm fine“, he insisted. 

“But you lost so much blood“, Will tried, voice barely a whisper. “You could have died“

“I know“, Nico mumbled and pulled Will's shirt over his head, leaving him in his underwear.   
“But I'm okay, I just need to take it slow“  
He seemed like he had finally snapped out of his trance, his eyes were clear.

Will was too exhausted to respond. In a daze, he watched Nico undress before he was pulled to his feet, ridded of his underwear and then found himself sitting in the shower tub. Nico kneeled between his legs, Will's knees meeting his small waist. Will felt his rough hands wash the blood of his palms and forearms, and then his cheek. He leaned up to softly kiss Nico as he did so, barely a brush of lips. 

“C'mon“, he mumbled when Nico dropped his hands again. He looked like he was about to faint. “Sit down, I'll do you“

Nico huffed lightly at the innuendo, but didn't say anything. They clumsily switched places. Nico's knees knocked against Will's sides more then once as Will, slowly and with weak hands, washed the blood of his tummy, his hips. Neither of their tired bodies showed a reaction to the touch of naked skin, Will's hands brushing against Nico again and again as he cleaned his body. 

“I'm sorry I didn't say anything“, Nico mumbled into the sound of the water. He opened his eyes to look at Will, his hair plastered on his forehead. 

“It's okay“, Will whispered and began rubbing the blood off of Nico's palms. It wasn't okay, really. 

He could have died!

“I'm sorry“, Nico repeated. He leaned forward a little. Will smiled a faint smile. 

“You probably just were in shock“

Nico didn't reply, he just pulled his hands from Will's and cupped his cheeks. Will leaned in closer until their foreheads touched, the water drumming on his shoulders. 

 

“Thank you“, Nico whispered, later, when they were in bed. Will felt him shuffle closer until he wrapped an arm around his waist. His breath tickled the back of Will's neck.   
“I don't know where I'd be without you“

They both knew the answer, but neither of them said it out loud. 

“I love you“, Will whispered into the dark. Nico's hand found his, held it. 

“I love you too“

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write another long Solangelo (like Careful) and I need ideas! Please send them to me if you have any or tell me what you would like to read even if it's just bits and pieces. I can't seem to form a concept I actually like but I really want to write again


End file.
